Lilium: Love is Forever
by Alice Masen Greene
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen cuando el tiene ocho años, una caida de Edward desato la sed de Bella, dejandolo casi muerto. Bella le promete regresar con el cuando pueda estar con el sin matalo. ¿Podra cumplir su promesa?


**Mi Amado BFF – Fanfics Contest!**

**Nombre del Fic: **Lilium:Love is Forever

**Autor/res: **Isabella Masen Swan

**Numero de Palabras: **7738

**Link al perfil del Contest: **.net/u/2353736/Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest

**Pareja Elegida: **Edward & Bella

**Advertencias y/o notas del autor:**Los personajes no son míos, todos son de Stephenie One-shot esta inspirado en mis vivencias y en uno de mis animes favoritos: Elfen Lied. El nombre de este fanfic, es así por que fueron las dos canciones que me inspiraron para hacer el one-shot, Lilium y Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever) .Espero que les guste, disfrútenlo. voten por mi en el Link de Arriba, no va a salir completo el Link pero vallan a mi perfil, ahi estara el Link, Gracias n_n

* * *

POV Bella.

Un vampiro eso soy yo, una bestia, algo que nunca debió existir, una rara especie de vampiro. ¿Qué soy yo? Un híbrido, un mitad vampiro, mitad humano. Aparte de todo eso, tengo dos dones uno que me hace quemar a cualquiera con solo tocarlo, el otro son diez brazos invisibles de cinco metros cada uno, que son el doble de fuertes que mis brazos de carne y hueso. Y eso no es nada, tengo una marca de nacimiento, una cicatriz que me hizo mi padre cuando me vio, tomo un cuchillo, me llamo _fenómeno _y después me encajo el cuchillo desde mi frente hasta mi yugular, dejándome que me desangrara, pero gracias a mi madre ahora estoy viva. Mi padre la convirtió y ella me salvo a mí. La herida se me curó sola, pero a cambio me quedo una cicatriz de mi frente hasta la mitad de mi cuello.

La otra razón por la que mi padre me dejo vivir –y creo que es por esa razón- es por que tengo un don que a el le seria útil en las batallas. ¿Cual es ese don? El de los brazos, ya que como son más fuertes y son más, nadie puede acercarse a mí y yo podía descuartizarlos fácilmente.

Aparte de todas esas cosas, yo crezco demasiado rápido, mi corazón late a una gran velocidad, puedo correr igual que un vampiro sin cansarme, brillo bajo la luz del sol -un poco- y bebo sangre humana. Soy un completo fenómeno.

No quería seguir en mi casa, por más que quisiera a mi mamá y a mi papá, no podía seguir con ellos, los Volturi no me querían por lo que era, me querían por mi don. Así que desde hace días decidí irme del castillo y comenzar mi nueva vida, mi crecimiento ya no era tan acelerado, tenía tres meses pero parecía de ocho años y no había cambiado mucho desde las ultimas cuatro semanas, así que no habría problema con eso.

Era una noche helada en Volterra, estábamos a principios de invierno, no conocía mucho el lugar por lo que solo me fui caminando hacia donde me llevaban mis instintos. Tome una de las capas de mi padre y salí corriendo del castillo. No llevaba zapatos, por lo que sentía las piedras que se me encajaban en los pies. Miré al cielo y vi la brillante luna plateada, era como ver a los vampiros brillar bajo el sol, pero esta tenia un brillo especial esa noche, ese era el brillo que para mí, significaba la libertad.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a un lugar que tenía casi la misma arquitectura que Volterra, pero ésta, era como más colonial. Había una gran rueda de la fortuna, demasiado grande a decir verdad, había autobuses de color rojo que tenían dos pisos. Estaba lloviendo, cosa que me gusto. Caminé por la acera y muchos se me quedaban viendo por las ropas que traía. Era solo mi capa y un vestido negro que me había hecho mi madre hace unos días. Mi cabello lo tenía amarrado y solo caía por uno de mis hombros, dejando al descubierto mis rizos de color castaño oscuro. Baje la cabeza para que nadie viera mis ojos rojos o mi cicatriz ya que se alejarían de mí y no me ayudarían.

Me tapé mis piernas con la capa, el agua fría caía en mis piernas y hacia que me diera más frió del que tenía. Si, tenía frío, es raro de nosotros pero también al ser mitad humana, tengo esos problemas. Los árboles danzaban como si fueran bailarines de los teatros, con un singular movimiento y fuerza, empujados por el fuerte viento de invierno. El cielo era nublado y lleno de nubes de color gris, esas nubes tan hermosas y esponjosas, eran las que causaban tanto movimiento entre los habitantes de esa ciudad que parecía que no les importaba que la lluvia les cayera encima. Corrían tan presurosos que algunos me pisaban los pies y hacían que me sangraran, otros solo me empujaban. Ninguno se detenía a ayudarme o como mínimo pedirme disculpas.

Caminé sin rumbo unos minutos hasta encontrar un callejón techado con unos vagabundos, tenían una pequeña fogata en medio de aquel lugar lúgubre, me uní a ellos, estaban rodeando la fogata y ponían sus manos a unos centímetros del fuego para calentarse, los imité y comencé calentarme. Me miraron extrañados, pero no les hice caso, no podían ver mi cicatriz o al menos eso parecía. Ellos no me dirigieron la palabra, solo se dedicaban a mirarme fijamente, al poco tiempo comencé a sentir sueño, me fui a la esquina de aquel callejón, me senté y me quede dormida.

Al despertar, los vagabundos no estaban conmigo, ya se habían ido, de seguro se fueron por algo de comer. Me levanté y comencé a caminar de nuevo, para buscar un lugar donde estar. Ya no estaba lloviendo, ahora solo estaba nublado y un poco frió, me tapé más con mi capa y seguí mi travesía por aquella linda ciudad que ahora seria mi nuevo hogar.

Volví a caminar por horas y horas, no encontré nada. Mire hacia atrás, unas personas hablaban, al parecer de mi, uno de ellos era uno de los vagabundos de la noche anterior, me apuntaba y después un señor se acerco a mi corriendo, me asuste y corrí lo mas fuerte que pude, no paré de correr hasta llegar a una especie de bosque, me quede ahí, él ya no podía alcanzarme.

No me había percatado de que no estaba sola en aquel bosque, había un niño de unos ocho años de edad. Su cabello era cobrizo y brillante, su piel era pálida -no tanto como la mía- y no parecía tenerme miedo, me miro fijamente y después sonrió.

-Hola-me saludo con una linda sonrisa.

-Hola-le conteste. Me quité la capucha de la capa, no dejó de mirarme, me inquietó un poco que estuviera viendo mis ojos o peor aun...mi cicatriz, fruncí el ceño y el bajo la mirada-¿Qué me veías?-le dije de mala gana.

-Tus hermosos ojos rojos-me contesto aun con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro, me sonroje, nadie me había dicho eso, él hizo que me sintiera mejor-Me llamo Edward y ¿tú?

-Me llamo Isabella, pero dime Bella. Es un placer conocerte Edward.

-Lo mismo digo Bella-él traía en sus manos una caja de madera, la mire con curiosidad y él la abrió, lo que me hizo escuchar una linda melodía relajante y me lleno de paz-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermosa-el se rió y yo sonreí.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar conmigo? Estoy yendo un lugar para dibujarlo.

-Claro te acompaño-me tomó de la mano y me encamino hacia un prado lleno de flores y con un hermoso riachuelo que, aunque no hubiera sol, brillaba con mucha intensidad.

Los tallos de las flores estaban muy altos, me llegaban a las rodillas, acaricie con las yemas de mis dedos los pétalos de las flores blancas que estaban debajo de mi. El se dejo caer en el pasto y después me tiro enseguida de el, quedamos los dos juntos, tomados de la mano y viéndonos fijamente. Se sentó y saco su cuaderno y su lápiz para dibujar.

-¿Me harías un pequeño favor?-asentí con la cabeza y el sonrió gustoso-¿Puedo dibujarte sentada en las flores?

-¿No te importa que este así?-apunte mis ojos y mi cicatriz, él negó con la cabeza y sonreí -Me alegra tener un amigo.

El tomo mis manos y se sonrojo un poco al igual que yo. Me sentó en el pasto y puso mis manos en los tallos de las flores. Me miro y frunció el ceño, después de eso arranco una flor y la puso en mi mano derecha para después ponerla abajo de mis labios y acomodo un poco mi cabello enmarañado.

-Perfecto, ahora baja un poco la vista-hice lo que el me había dicho- Así quédate, espero no tardar mucho.

-Tómate tu tiempo- sonreí de lado y él comenzó a dibujarme.

Mientras que él me dibujaba yo me dediqué a pensar por que él quería dibujar a un adefesio como yo. ¿Qué tenia de interesante una niña con los ojos rojos? El desde el primer momento en que me vio no dejo de mirarme y sonreírme. Era la primera persona que hacia eso conmigo y me gustaba, me encantaba que él fuera así, al fin un amigo, una persona con quien hablar, no como Jane o Alec, él... era diferente a ellos, era mi amigo, él ser que me haría feliz.

En ese lugar solo éramos él y yo, aunque el fuera solo un indefenso niño humano e insignificante, él era para mi la persona mas valiente y hermosa que había en el planeta. La primera persona que me acepta tal y como soy, sin importar mi cicatriz o mis ojos rojos. Aunque estuviera dibujándome no dejaba de sonreír. Comenzó a hacer las sombras y difuminar con las yemas de sus dedos, me miro de nuevo a los ojos y me sonroje un poco. Sacó un color rojo carmín y comenzó a colorear lo que serian mis ojos, dejando solamente eso en color. Al terminar puso su nombre y el mío abajo en la parte izquierda de la hoja. _Edward Cullen. _Era su nombre completo.

-Fue un placer dibujarte Bella, ¿Quieres ver?-asentí con la cabeza y me levanté para sentarme junto a él y ver como me había dibujado. Le había quedado bastante bien, era muy buen dibujante-¿Que tal?

-Es el dibujo más lindo que haya visto-marqué las líneas de mis ojos en el dibujo con las yemas de los dedos-¿Tenias que poner mis ojos rojos?

-Ya te había dicho que me gustan-se encogió de hombros y sonreí. Miro su reloj y abrió los ojos como platos-Bella, lo siento debo irme.

-¿Tan rápido?-dije con tristeza, él me acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Nos vemos aquí mañana? a las tres de la tarde y en este mismo lugar.

-Me parece perfecto, te esperaré, adiós Edward.

-Adiós Bella-se despidió con la mano ya cuando iba a unos metros de mi, yo le devolví la despedida y me acosté de nuevo en el pasto, a esperar a las tres de la tarde del día siguiente.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida en el pasto. Alguien comenzó a agitarme, fruncí el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Bella... ya son las cuatro-reconocería esa voz tan linda en cualquier lugar, era Edward. Abrí los ojos un poco exaltada y él me miro un poco asustado-¿Por que estas quemando las flores?-su voz era quebradiza. Miré mis manos y lo que tocaban, a causa del susto comencé a quemar las plantas, me tranquilice y el fuego se apago.

-Edward, yo no soy un ser humano-mi voz se fue apagando conforme iba diciendo cada palabra, él se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada-¿Que pasa? ¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo?-el fuego comenzó a prenderse de nuevo pero él me abrazo. Me quede un poco sorprendida ante su reacción, no comprendía por que primero se asustaba y después me abrazaba.

-No me importa lo que seas Bella, tú eres y serás mi amiga-Una lagrima cayó de mis ojos rojo carmesí, el fuego volvió a extinguirse y volví a sonreír.

-Tú eres mi único amigo-le devolví el abrazo con fuerza, pero mas de la necesaria. El comenzó a quejarse del dolor y lo solté-Soy un monstruo, yo no debo existir.

-Claro que debes existir, debes existir para estar conmigo siempre-volvió a sonreír, ahora exhibiendo sus resplandecientes dientes blancos-Solo espero que nada nos separe-se encogió de hombros cuando termino de articular las palabras. Le tomé de la mano y caminamos de nuevo por aquel bello lugar, una ardilla iba pasando por ahí-Hay que atraparla.

Corrimos tras ella, hubiera sido muy fácil para mí alcanzarla pero no quería que Edward se sintiera mal por no haberla atrapado antes que yo. Edward se preparó para saltar de una piedra, pero antes de poder brincar se cayó, haciendo que le saliera sangre de las rodillas y manos, me tape rápidamente la nariz, pero ya demasiado tarde. El olor de la sangre de Edward había entrado por mis cavidades nasales tan rápido que no pude detener el impulso a querer matarlo bebiendo su sangre. Corrí rápidamente hacia él y le mordí el brazo, él se quejo del dolor pero no podía parar, su sangre era tan dulce, y de un sabor que nunca había probado. En ella podía sentir el miedo que tenia en ese instante.

-¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!-gritó, su voz se fue apagando.

_Suéltalo Bella, es t__ú__ único amigo._

Comencé a llorar y lo solté. Edward cayó en el pasto, ya casi sin vida, había bebido gran parte de su sangre. Caminé hacia él y lo tomé en mis brazos, corrí hasta encontrar uno de aquellos lugares donde los humanos se curan y lo dejé en la puerta.

-Prometo, que cuando pueda estar junto a ti sin matarte, yo regresare-le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Diez años después...

Después de haber dejado a Edward inconsciente en aquel lugar, me dedique a encontrar algo que me ayudara a tranquilizarme y no querer matarlo cuando el sangrara. Y lo encontré, una familia de vampiros vegetarianos en Alaska. Carlisle Hale y Esme Platt, mis nuevos padres, ellos habían sido para mi los verdaderos padres que nunca tuve, a ellos no les importaban mis dones, a ellos les importaba ayudarme. Tenía dos hermanos, una hermana y un hermano, Alice y Emmett. Ellos se hacían llamar a si mismos vegetarianos ya que en vez de tomar sangre humana, se alimentaban de sangre animal, no era tan rica y no llenaba tanto, pero nos hacia tener una vida "normal" y pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos.

Los ojos de mi nueva familia eran de color dorado, en ocasiones era ámbar, eso los hacia parecer familia y mejor aun, humanos. Mis ojos habían cambiado de color, ahora eran de color café chocolate. Ya había llegado al final de mi crecimiento, aparentaba diecisiete mientras en realidad tenia diez años.

Durante este tiempo me puse a pensar en Edward, mi primer y mejor amigo, aunque solo lo haya visto dos veces, él había sido el primero en no huir de mi o reírse. Pensaba también si él había sobrevivido, no dejé de pensar si lo maté o no. Quería ir a verlo, ahora que ya podía, había podido controlar mis ansias de querer beber sangre humana y ahora solo me alimento de la sangre animal. Ahora si podía cumplir mi promesa.

Estaba en mi recamara de mi nueva casa-ahora vivíamos en Forks, Washington-, miraba por la ventana a los niños jugando tras una pelota, lo que me hizo recordar cuando perseguí aquella ardilla junto a Edward, al recordarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Para pronto supe que no estaba sola, Alice había entrado sigilosamente a mi recamara y estaba viendo fijamente lo que yo estaba haciendo.

-Hola Bella-me saludó-¿Como estas hoy?

-Bien gracias y ¿tú?-limpiándome un poco los ojos-¿Alguna novedad?

-Claro que si Bella, te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor-dio unos pequeños saltos. Esperé a que hablara y no tuve que esperar mucho-¿Qué crees? ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que buscara algo sobre Edward?-asentí con la cabeza-Pues, mira lo que acabo de encontrar.

Me mostró un folleto de una preparatoria de la capital de Washington y comencé a leer lo que decía: _Exposición de artes de estudiantes. _

-Alice ¿Que tiene que ver Edward en esto?

-Solo lee lo que dice abajo-me apunto con uno de sus dedos pálidos los nombres de los estudiantes que expondrían sus pinturas. _Bree Howard, Elise Pizano...Edward Cullen _(N.A/ los tres puntos significan mas nombres, o sea que varios nombres después esta el de Edward)

-¡Te quiero mucho Alice!-le di un abrazo-Eres la mejor hermana que pude haber tenido, muchas gracias-salté de alegría y corrí por toda la casa gritando como loca. Al fin vería de nuevo a Edward.

-Bella-me llamo Alice y corrí de nuevo a mi cuarto para ver que era lo que quería-La exposición es hoy-Abrí los ojos como platos y no sabia que hacer-Déjame arreglarte-me guiño un ojo y fue rápidamente a su cuarto.

-Tenia que ser Alice- dije en voz baja, al parecer me escucho pero no me dijo nada. En unos minutos volvió con una bolsa donde guarda sus vestidos mas caros-No Alice, por favor no-le dije negando con la cabeza-Estas loca.

-Tienes que ir presentable Bella, por lo que me has contado, parecías pordiosera cuando lo conociste-Ella también negó con la cabeza-Eso es malo, así que ahora debe conocer a ¡La Nueva Bella!-enfatizo las ultimas tres palabras. Di un suspiro ahogado y asentí con la cabeza.

Ella en cierto modo tenia razón, cuando conocí a Edward parecía uno de los vagabundos que conocí esa noche en la que llegué a Londres -ahora ya sabia donde estuve- Mi vestido rasgado de color negro, y esa horrenda capa negra. Peor aun, descalza. Alice sacó de la bolsa un vestido de color azul marino, era escotado como le gustaban a Alice. Hice una mueca de disgusto y ella sonrió.

-Debes hacerlo Bella-Me hizo su cara de perrito y acepte a regañadientes-Ve a ponértelo yo buscare algo para arreglarte el cabello.

Tomé el vestido y camine a mi armario -que a petición de Alice- lo habían hecho de esos en los que puedes caminar en el. Tenia un gran espejo que abarcaba una pared entera del armario, antes de ponerme el vestido, me lo puse encima de la ropa que traía puesta en ese momento, torcí los labios y después me quite la ropa para ponerme el vestido de Alice. Al vérmelo puesto no tuve otra opción más que sonreír, la verdad el vestido me gustaba pero...odiaba tener que usarlo en público, me daba mucha vergüenza. Me encogí de hombros y salí del armario, Alice me esperaba sentada en mi cama con una caja de zapatos. _No, eso si que no, zapatos de tacón no. _Hice una mueca más grande y ella sonrió antes de darme la caja.

-Te los pones- me ordeno como si fuera mi mamá. Camine a zancadas hacia ella y le quité la caja de mala gana, eran de color blanco y de tacón súper alto, bueno para mi lo eran. Me los puse e hice una mueca.

Ahora tocaba que acabara con mi pobre cabello, sacó una de sus herramientas de tortura -cepillos, uno para enchinar el cabello y plancha- trague saliva y me senté en un banco que estaba en mi cuarto. Mientras Alice me alaciaba el cabello, al terminar enrizo un poco las puntas y para terminar me puso un broche en forma de mariposa. Me levante del banco y me llevó al espejo que estaba en mi armario, donde pude ver como me había dejado. Alice hizo cara de asustada y puso sus manos en su boca, me asuste ante su reacción. _Pero si tú me arreglaste Alice, ¿como no te va a gustar como me dejaste? _

-Se me olvido pintarte-Me jalo de la muñeca y me llevo de nuevo a sentarme en el banco- ¡¿Como pude olvidar pintarte?-dijo con la mirada al techo. Saco sus otros utensilios de tortura y me comenzó a pintar. Me puso un poco de color en las mejillas y en los labios solo me puso brillo-Perfecta-dijo dando saltos-Déjame tomarte una foto-se fue por su cámara y en menos de que pudiera decirle algo, ella ya estaba de regreso con la cámara y no solo eso, también ya me había tomado la foto.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?-dije un poco enojada.

-Claro, vayámonos-me tomó de la mano y bajamos las escaleras-¡Regresaremos en la tarde!-gritó. Tomó las llaves de su _Porsche_ amarillo y nos subimos a el. Puso música lo demasiado alto para que yo no le dijera algo. Se lo agradecí, mejor, así se me calmaban las ansias de quemar su cara de duende de _Santa Claus_.

Alice arrancó el carro, ella era una aficionada por la velocidad, ya que íbamos a más de ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora, y apenas estábamos en Forks. Tanta era la velocidad que veía los árboles difuminados, así como si le hubiera echado agua a una pintura y esta se decolorara. Mire a Alice por el rabillo del ojo y ella tenia la mirada fija en la autopista, no parpadeaba ni nada. Respiro profundamente y después me miro de reojo.

-Todo saldrá bien Bella-bajó un poco la música. Yo no conteste.

Pasó media hora y ya había visto el letrero de la capital de Washington, me impresionaba la rapidez con la que Alice manejaba y sin chocar. Ya estábamos por llegar, Alice tomo el folleto de su bolsa, leyó rápidamente la dirección y volvió a poner la vista fija en la calle.

Se detuvo en frente de una escuela muy amplia y de una arquitectura como si fuera italiana, me recordó un poco el castillo Volturi. Había flores y árboles en la entrada de aquel lugar, en el centro del pequeño jardín había una fuente de piedra pintada de color beige, de ella salía un abundante chorro de agua.

-¿Que esperas?-dijo Alice, la mire extrañada.

-¿No te vas a bajar conmigo?

Negó con la cabeza antes de añadir.

-Tu debes ir sola-asentí y me baje del carro de Alice.

No me dio tiempo de tomar mi suéter, por lo que no tuve nada con que taparme la espalda, aunque no tuviera mucho frío, tenia miedo y eso hacia que mi temperatura bajara. Pase por un camino de piedras hacia las escaleras que me llevarían a la entrada de la preparatoria. Al subir las escaleras, caminé un gran pasillo con piso de mármol hasta un salón enorme, había un gran candelabro en el centro del techo de madera brillante. El piso también era de esa madera y sonaba con cada paso que daba. Todos se me quedaron viendo cuando entré, ya que se podría decir que era la que mejor iba vestida ha aquel lugar. Sonreí un poco y camine hasta donde había una gran multitud de gente, estaban todos al rededor de un escenario de color blanco y con un gran letrero con letras doradas que decía: _Exposición de Artes. _Un señor gordo de unos cuarenta años, apareció con un micrófono en su mano.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a la exposición de artes que ofrecerá nuestra preparatoria-comenzó a decir varias cosas de lo que significaba para ellos que sus estudiantes presentaran sus pinturas. Cuando termino de hablar presentó a los que presentarían sus pinturas. Al escuchar él nombre de Edward me sonroje.-Pueden pasar a verlas.

De pronto una pared se removió y aparecieron las pinturas de los estudiantes, caminé para ver las pinturas de una por una, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, alguien me seguía.

-Hola-dijo una voz dulce y aterciopelada, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, sin saber la razón-¿Te gusta esa pintura?

-Si es hermosa-era una de un paisaje, donde había una cabaña en un amplio bosque.

-La hice yo-se rió un poco-¿Te gustaría ver mi pintura mas preciada?

-Claro me gustaría-No le había visto la cara aun, así que no sabía como era. Me llamó la atención saber de quien venia esa tierna voz. Al voltear me quede pasmada, viendo aquel rostro de un ángel caído del cielo, era él ser mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Sus ojos verde olivo, sus labios... dios, los más bellos. Su cabello cobrizo enmarañado, y su sonrisa torcida, lo hacía una escultura viviente.

-Ven conmigo-me tomó de la mano y me encaminó hasta donde estaba su pintura mas preciada, en la que habían muchos espectadores viéndola-No creí que gustaría-se encogió de hombros-Ella estaría orgullosa.

-¿Quien?-pregunte en voz baja, se abrió paso para ir hasta donde estaba su dibujo.

-Ella-dijo apuntando la pintura, levante la mirada para verla y cuando la vi casi me muero, mi corazón dejo de latir al ver aquellos ojos rojos que alguna vez tuve, comencé a llorar-¿Es tan fea?-Sin más, me lance hacia él y lo abrace.

-Te extrañe mucho-le dije, aunque mi voz no se escuchaba a la perfección por el llanto, mis lagrimas caían como si fueran grandes cascadas.

-¿Bella?-trago saliva, asentí con la cabeza, aun entre sus brazos. Me acaricio el cabello y me dio un beso en la frente-Me alegra verte de nuevo-él también tenia ganas de llorar, pero se estaba aguantando, o al menos eso creo yo.

-¿Quien es esta?-dijo una chica de cabello café oscuro hasta la cintura, su piel era un poco morena (N.A: a Bella cualquier humano se le hace moreno, menos Edward) y con destellos dorados, sus labios eran rojos y sus ojos, dos hermosas aceitunas verdes. Me examinó con la mirada y yo hice lo mismo. Parecía ser la típica chica que critica a los de más, según su vestimenta. Movió un poco su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se moviera junto con ella. Cuando lo movió un olor asqueroso me hizo arrugar la nariz, fue como oler a un zorrillo que acababa de echarse uno.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije sobre la que dibujé?-ella asintió con una mueca-Es ella.

-¿Ella? Edward, por Dios, ésta... ésta más fea que la que dibujaste- Edward agacho la cabeza y yo me enfurecí-Solo mírala-me apunto con uno de sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo-Su ropa es de marca, pero no le queda.

-Es de mi hermana.

-¡Ja!, y pide la ropa prestada, su cabello, solo mira esa maraña de cabello-me jalo un mechón-Y esos zapatos, no le quedan a ese vestido.

-No le quedan eh-dijo Alice, que ya estaba atrás de ella, Alice se mordió el labio inferior y la examino de arriba hacia abajo-Fíjate que yo se mas de moda, que tú y Oscar de la Renta juntos. (N.A/ Oscar de la Renta, uno de los más famosos diseñadores de moda)

-No me digas-dijo como si estuviera sorprendida-Hay querida, déjame decirte que yo conozco a Oscar de la Renta y tiene mejor estilo que tú.

-Oye a mi nadie me critica y mucho menos una cucaracha andante como tú-la apunto con uno de sus dedos pálidos y me reí un poco.

-Oye tú, la de la cicatriz-Me impresionaba que aun maquillada y con tratamiento, ella se fijara en mi cicatriz, Carlisle me estaba dando una pomada y unas pastillas para regenerar la piel, no me funcionaban realmente a la perfección pero hacían que no se me viera tanto-¿Quien te hizo eso? ¿Él carnicero?

Comencé a llorar, pero ahora era por tristeza, sus palabras habían herido mi corazón, ya tenia demasiado tiempo que nadie se reía de mi cicatriz. Edward me abrazó.

-Ya déjala Irina- le dijo a la chica, ella hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos-Les presento a mi novia, Irina.

-Hola, soy... su novia-dijo enfatizando la palabra novia.

En ese instante sentí un nuevo sentimiento ¿O un estado de ánimo? No sabia lo que era exactamente, lo único que sabia con claridad, era que odiaba a Irina con todo mi corazón, sabia que debía exterminarla como la cucaracha mal nacida que era. No sabia por que razón era, sentí que mis manos se calentaban de nuevo, haciendo que quemara un poco el saco de Edward. Tenia ganas de ponerle mis dos manos en la cara a esa tal Irina y quemar su cara. O mejor aun, descuartizarla y dejarla desangrarse enfrente de nosotros. Miré a Edward con tristeza y él me sonrió.

-No te preocupes-me susurro-Al cabo, no me gustaba-se rió, yo también me reí un poco.

-Edward, solo venia para decirte que alguien quiere comprar tu cuadro de la niña de los ojos rojos-sonrió sin gracia alguna cuando me vio-Que al parecer no los tiene.

-Es por la luz-mentí.

-Diles que no esta en venta, ese cuadro se quedara conmigo para siempre.

-Pero dijeron que te pagarían muy bien por él- Edward negó con la cabeza-Además, ¿Para que quieres esa porquería?

-¡No vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a mi amiga!-gruño-Ni a mis pinturas-dijo en voz baja.

-No puedo creer que defiendas mas a una amiga que no ves desde hace más de cinco años y yo que soy tu novia, no... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Edward?-dijo en tono dramático y poniendo sus manos en sus ojos, simulando llorar. Edward se arrepintió de haberla hecho llorar y me soltó para ir a abrazar a su novia.

Volví a sentir ese sentimiento tan extraño que me hacia odiar a Zafrina con todo mi ser, no soportaba verla en los brazos de Edward, ella me miro, con una mirada llena de odio, tal y como la tenia yo y después le dio un beso apasionado a Edward, aferrándolo a ella. Sentí que la sangre se me subía a la cara haciendo que mis manos se calentaran de nuevo, las mire y eran de color rojo brillante. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Qué era lo que hacia que la odiara tan intensamente? ¿Por qué no podía soportar que Edward la abrazara? Moví uno de mis brazos invisibles hacia ella pero Alice se dio cuenta -era la única que sabia cuando los iba a usar-negó con la cabeza y regrese mi brazo a su sitio.

Alice me miró con tristeza, bajó la mirada y al subirla una dulce sonrisa se pinto en su pálido rostro de duende, su sonrisa se hizo tan grande que mostró sus resplandecientes colmillos filosos.

-Edward, me encantaría invitarte a cenar a nuestra casa-dijo aun con esa sonrisa-Claro, si no es mucha molestia-se encogió de hombros.

-Me encantaría- Aceptó la propuesta de Alice, sonreí cuando él lo dijo. Alice había hecho esto por mi, yo lo sabia, lo podía ver en su sonrisa picara-¿Puedo llevar a...mis hermanos?

-¿A mi no me vas a llevar Edward?-dijo Irina acompañado de un puchero, parecía niña chiqueada. Frunció el ceño y me sacó la lengua.

-Lo siento Irina, pero no te portaste bien con ellas hoy, no quiero causarles problemas a los papás de ellas- Irina volvió a fruncir el ceño y se fue.

-Soy Alice- le dijo a Edward, él le dio la mano-Es un gusto conocerte al fin-dijo con una sonrisa picara, típica de ella.

-El gusto es mío Alice, ¿Son hermanas?

-Si, y tenemos un hermano mayor que se llama Emmett-Alice se había percatado de mi temor de hablar con Edward, y no sabia exactamente que era lo que me pasaba, no sabia por que no podía hablar con él. Tenia miedo, supongo que debe ser por que no lo he visto o por temor a querer morderlo de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos, espero que puedas venir a cenar a nuestra casa.

-Por supuesto le diré a mis hermanos, deben estar por aquí-los buscó con la mirada y después volvió su mirada a donde estaba yo y me sonrió-Me encantaría estar con ustedes unos momentos más.

-Te daré la dirección-Alice sacó una hoja y una pluma para escribirle nuestra dirección-Será un placer tenerte en nuestra casa.

-Ahí estaré, no tardaremos mucho en llegar, o a la mejor si tardaremos un poco, a Rosalie le gusta arreglarse demasiado. Nos vemos en la noche.

-Adiós-dijo Alice y me tomó de la muñeca para sacarme de ahí, Edward me sonrió de nuevo y me despedí de él con la mano.

POV Edward.

Diez años. Lo que diez años habían hecho con Bella y conmigo, ella había cambiado demasiado y al ver sus ojos me pregunte si en aquel tiempo yo estuviera daltónico, yo recordaba los ojos rojo carmesí, eran los ojos mas bellos que había visto en mi vida, y ahora descubro que eran café chocolate, por que... a nadie le pueden cambiar de color los ojos, bueno...al menos a mi no. Me alegraba ver a Bella de nuevo, aunque no recordara exactamente lo que me pasó antes de llegar al hospital, no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido, solo recuerdo haber visto los ojos de Bella y que ella me daba un beso en la mejilla, pero ¿Por que me había dejado abandonado en el hospital? Nunca imagine volver a sentir esa piel fría y pálida como un hielo, dura como el mármol y suave como pétalos de rosas. El mundo era muy pequeño y vaya que lo era, después de morir mi madre mis hermanos y yo nos vinimos a Washington con mi papá, que el acababa de morir hace poco, a causa de un cáncer de pulmón.

Los pocos recuerdos que tenia de la ultima vez -segunda vez- que vi a Bella eran muy borrosos, fue como si una película estuviera rayada y no se pudiera ver nada bien, lo más que llegaba a recordar era Bella dándome ese frió beso. Quería saber si había algo más... pero no, sentía que mi vida se estaba terminando en aquel momento, lo que mas brillaba en mis recuerdos eran aquellos ojos rojos.

-¡Edward!-Me llamó mi hermana Rosalie, su voz tan musical retumbaba en mis oídos cada vez que ella decía mi nombre. Llegó corriendo hacia mi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Conseguí a alguien que quiere comprar tu cuadro de la niña, dice que te dará lo que tu quieras. No se si Irina te lo haya dicho.

-Si me lo dijo, y no me importa lo que quiera darme, nunca lo venderé, ¡Nunca!-grité un poco enojado, mi hermana se encogió de hombros-Perdona Rosalie, es solo que... no quiero venderlo.

-No importa Edward, te entiendo, se lo que ella significa para ti-me puso una mano en el hombro y me acorde de la invitación de Alice.

-¿Te gustaría conocerla?

-¿Donde esta? ¿Como supiste de ella?-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos y alzando su voz una octava mas.

-Vino hace rato, su hermana Alice nos invito a nosotros a su casa, ¿Quieres ir?

-Claro que me gustaría ir, me encantaría conocer a la famosa Bella-dio unos brincos de conejo y me abrazó-Iré a decirle a Jasper para irnos a cambiar, tu también debes cambiarte Edward, no querrás ir así a ver a Bella.

-Pero... no importa lo que lleve puesto-dije encogiéndome de hombros, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No Edward, debes vestirte adecuadamente para ir a una cena-en ocasiones ella parecía mi mamá, odiaba cuando me decía que ponerme de ropa, yo perfectamente sabia la ropa que debería usar pero ella se sentiría mal si no aprecio lo que hace por mi, aunque a mi no me gusta que lo haga debo aguantarme-Iré por Jasper, para ya irnos a cambiar.

-De acuerdo-dije en un largo suspiro.

Después de tantos jalones de oreja que me estaba dando Rosalie para que me pusiera un traje nuevo que ella acababa de comprar, al fin nos fuimos. Jasper que era un poco antisocial accedió por que le llamo la atención Alice, le platique como era en su físico y le gustó. Rosalie se había puesto un vestido rojo sangre que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, muy arriba para ser exactos. Y yo solo me había puesto ese traje negro y la camisa azul cerúleo que me había comprado Rosalie. Mi hermana tomó las llaves de su BMW convertible que le había comprado mi padre en su cumpleaños. A Rosalie le gustaba lucirse, manejo demasiado rápido, como a ella le gustaba. Un chico que traía un carro deportivo la miro, Rosalie sonrió cínicamente para después retarlo a una carrera. Obvio Rosalie ganó ella manejaba demasiado rápido y mas tratándose de una carrera.

-Me encanta tú espíritu aventurero e idiota-dijo Jasper desde el asiento de atrás.

-Eh, Edward-yo voltee y ella me sonrió, sus dientes brillaron con la poca luz que había haciendo que fuera lo que mas resaltaba de su rostro-¿Te gusta Bella?

-Gustar de... ¿Amar?-ella asintió levemente con la cabeza volviendo su vista al volante-No, ella es solo mi amiga de la infancia, no siento nada por ella.

-¿Enserio?-dijo ella aun dudosa.

-Eso creo, dejemos de hablar de eso por favor ¿Si? Tú sabes que tengo novia y soy feliz con ella.

-Esta bien, me callare.

-Gracias.

Nadie volvió a hablar, y en ese tiempo me puse a pensar en Bella y en lo que me había preguntado Rosalie. No podía ser que yo amara a Bella, solo hable con ella dos días, no podía gustarme, aunque debo admitir que es atractiva y que es una gran chica, pero...no se si la amo de verdad o es solo atracción física. Bella había marcado mi vida y no solo eso, ella la había cambiado, en cierto modo no sabia como pero desde que la conocí mi vida fue otra.

-Edward- volvió a llamarme Rosalie y voltee hacia ella-Muchas veces te he dicho que Irina no me gusta para ti, ella me parece muy...no se como decirte pero siento que ella no es la chica ideal para ti.

-Rosalie, tú le has puesto "peros" a todas mis novias-dije fulminándola con la mirada.

-Lo se Edward, pero tengo la corazonada de que Irina no te va a hacer feliz, y aunque no conozca a Bella, se que ella puede ser la que te haga completamente feliz.

-¡¿Tú que sabes de mi felicidad?-grite exaltado-Yo seré feliz con Irina o con cualquiera, pero Bella es y será siempre mi amiga.

-Yo solo digo Edward- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿Me das la dirección?

-Toma-se la di de mala gana y ella no me miró, no dejó de ver la carretera a Forks.

Rosalie manejo en silencio de nuevo, y se lo agradecí, ya me había hecho enojar demasiado el día de hoy. Ella no es nadie para decirme con quien estar y con quien no, yo quiero a Irina pero también a Bella, como amiga, eso es todo, yo no puedo enamorarme de mi mejor amiga, ella podría rechazarme y eso me dolería, terminaría esa amistad tan fuerte que tenemos los dos, aunque nos hayamos visto muy poco. Al poco tiempo llegamos a Forks y Rosalie -que ya conocía ese pueblo- llevó su carro hasta un tipo bosque donde rápidamente vimos una gran casa de tres pisos, era de un estilo muy moderno y tenia una gran ventana que abarcaba una pared de la casa.

-Vaya, creo que los padres de Bella son de dinero-dijo Jasper.

Jasper puso su cabeza entre mi asiento y el de Rosalie para ver mejor la casa de los padres de Bella. Rosalie estaciono su BMW enseguida de un _Porsche _de color amarillo canario. Nos bajamos del carro y Jasper se quedo embelesado viendo la casa, mientras Rosalie examinaba el _Porsche _y yo me encamine al umbral de la casa. Llamé a la puerta y Alice fue la que me abrió.

-Hola Edward, bienvenido-dijo con una linda sonrisa. Rosalie y Jasper llegaron en unos segundos y Alice se quedo viendo a Jasper fijamente. Ya sabia yo que a Jasper le iba a gustar Alice.

-Ellos son mis hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper.

-Hola-volvió a saludar-Pasen- Rosalie y yo pasamos, mientras Jasper se quedaba viendo a la pequeña duende con una sonrisa de retrasado mental. Un gorila mal nacido apareció enfrente mio y de Rose, ella se quedó pasmada viendo al oso gigante.

-Tú debes ser el famoso Edward-me examinó con la mirada y sonrió. Posó sus ojos en Rosalie y a ella la examino de arriba a abajo-Pero que chica tan linda ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rosalie-dijo sonrojándose y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me llamo Emmett- tomó una de las manos de Rose y la besó-Te mostrare mi casa.

-Me encantaría-contesto ella viéndolo a los ojos.

-Vaya, el mundo tiene muchas sorpresas-escuche la voz cantarina de Bella, voltee hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y la vi bajando de las escaleras con un vestido color azul marino, era escotado y largo hasta el piso. Llevaba un collar de plata y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus rizos se veían tan...hermosos, parecían chocolates. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, su sonrisa era cautivadora y sus ojos no veían otra cosa que no fueran los míos. Se sonrojó un poco y bajo la mirada.

-Vaya que las tiene-dije sin pensar si decirlo o no, tomé su mano y le di un beso sin saber por que-Que linda luces hoy.

-Gracias-dijo con la voz un poco quebradiza-Me alegra que hayas venido, me gustaría decirte algo.

-Claro, dime.

-Me gustaría mas decírtelo afuera.

POV Bella.

Alice me había dicho que la estúpida perra vendría a pelear conmigo a muerte (N.A/Alice le explico a Bella lo que Irina era una licántropa) Alice no tenia idea de que en verdad quería luchar contra Irina, ella nunca podría contra mi, yo era superior. Los licántropos son mejores que los vampiros, peleando, pero ella no podía tocarme ni un solo cabello. Y no dejaría que ella me quitara a Edward, yo...lo amaba, lo sentía y lo sabia. Tomé a Edward de la mano y sentí que la sangre se me subía a la cara, él me miro con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Creo que a la que deberías preguntarle es a ella-apunte hacia donde Irina estaba saliendo de entre las sombras. Sus ojos color aceituna me miraron con repugnancia.

-¿Irina?-pregunto Edward- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine por ti Edward, no debes estar con ellos, son mala compañía.

-No lo son, ellos son la familia de mi amiga.

-Hay cosas que tu no sabes Edward-dije en voz un poco baja, él me miro confundido-¿Crees en historias de criaturas mitológicas?-me volvió a mirar confundido y con la frente arrugada-Yo soy una de esas...soy un vampiro.

-Yo soy un licántropo.

-A nadie le importa Irina-le conteste un poco enojada-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace diez años? ¿Prometo, que cuando pueda estar junto a ti sin matarte, yo regresare?-él negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Dejémonos de estupideces espagueti mal cocido andante, déjalo que él decida por una de las dos.

-Mejor...vamos a luchar-dije con una sonrisa-A muerte.

-Vas a perder espagueti, los licántropos matamos vampiros.

-Tú serás él primer perro faldero que lo mató un vampiro-volví a sonreír y saqué mis brazos invisibles. Ella se convirtió en un gran lobo de tres metros de alto, su color era negro azulado y con los ojos color aceituna como cuando era humana-Que gane la mejor-nunca dejé mi sonrisa. Ella gruño y se puso en posición para atacarme, abrió su hocico mostrando sus afilados colmillos y dientes. _Nunca me darás miedo perro estúpido. _Pensé_._

La gran loba negra se lanzo hacia mi, estire uno de mis brazos y lo puse en una de sus patas traseras y se la arranque. La loba aulló de dolor pero yo disfrute escuchar su aullido ensordecedor. Con las tres patas que le quedaban la loba se acerco a mí de nuevo abriendo más su hocico, extendí cinco de mis brazos y la aprisioné en ellos, la apreté con fuerza y ella se convirtió en humana de nuevo.

-Di tus ultimas palabras, perrito-solté una risa malvada y ella comenzó a llorar. Sin darme cuenta alguien me empujo y me tiro al piso, voltee y era Edward que estaba llorando también.

-No lo hagas, por favor, yo la amo-se arrodillo y dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran en mi. Sus palabras me hirieron el corazón y retumbaron en mi cabeza como si fueran tambores o peor aun, una batería-Ella lo es todo para mi, no le hagas daño.

Solté a Irina y abrace a Edward.

-Perdóname-él me devolvió el abrazo y escuche unos crujidos-¿Qué fue eso?

Después volví a escuchar un gruñido, era la estúpida perra que ya se había recuperado y se iba a lanzar contra mí. Edward levanto la mirada un poco asustado y me empujo, Irina mordió a Edward en la cara, cuando lo vi, su cara estaba totalmente deformada y su corazón latía muy poco. Volví a extender cinco de mis brazos para aprisionarla de nuevo.

-Ahora si vas a morir-apreté mis brazos y estos parecían más de mil cuchillos que atravesaron a la gran loba. Varios pedazos de lobo salieron volando, fui por ellos y los puse en el suelo-Te dije que yo era superior a cualquiera-le saque la lengua y le prendí fuego a los pedazos.

Me dirigí de nuevo hacia donde estaba Edward, Carlisle me miro con tristeza.

-No se salvara Bella-bajo la mirada y yo comencé a llorar-Debes decidir.

-Quiero que él se salve, aunque no me ame como yo a el...yo quiero que el siga existiendo en el mundo-Me senté enseguida de Carlisle y tomé el brazo de Edward donde lo había mordido diez años atrás-Pero yo no puedo convertirlo-le di el brazo a Carlisle-Yo lo mordí hace diez años y el sigue siendo humano, yo no tengo ponzoña en mi cuerpo...solo sangre, así que quiero que tú lo conviertas.

Carlisle suspiro y mordió a Edward.

Tres días después...

Hace tres días Carlisle mordió a Edward, la vida de él estaba llegando a su fin gracias a su "amor de la vida". Rosalie y Jasper, los hermanos de Edward, se habían ido con Alice y Emmett, los querían alejar lo mas posible de Edward hasta que el pudiera controlarse. Sabia que Edward al oler mi sangre iba a querer morderme, pero ese seria un costo que tendría que pagar, ahora estaríamos a mano. Lo lleve a uno de los cuartos de la casa y yo, personalmente, me estaba encargando de él, tenia su mano entrelazada en la mía, su piel se estaba volviendo más fría a cada minuto que pasaba, su piel se hacia mas pálida y su rostro se estaba regenerando de nuevo, su rostro se había puesto más hermoso, ya quería que el despertara, para poder ver, esos tiernos ojos mirándome de nuevo. Cada vez faltaba menos para que el despertara. Sentí que su mano se movió un poco y rápidamente me levante de mi silla para ver el rostro de Edward. Frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz, después abrió sus ojos muy rápido y se agito un poco, puso su mano en su frente y después me vio fijamente a los ojos. Se incorporo y vio nuestras manos entrelazadas, sonrió.

-Sabes, creo que Rosalie tenia razón-puso una de mis manos en su mejilla y cerró los ojos-Tú eres la que me hará feliz. Me sonroje un poco sabiendo que eso podría despertar la sed de Edward.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Yo no debería existir...gracias a mí te pasó esto.

-Claro que debes existir, debes existir para estar conmigo siempre-eso era lo que me había dicho cuando le dije en el prado que yo no debería existir-Siempre estuve segado por mi cariño de amigos que sentía hacia ti, sin darme cuenta que en verdad te amaba más que mi propia vida, y si fue lo que tuve que dar para saber que tú eres con la que debo estar el resto de mi vida, valió la pena.

Se levanto de la cama y puso sus manos en mi cintura aferrándome a él, sentí su gélida respiración en mi boca, su aliento era fresco y dulce a la vez, sonrió un poco para después poner sus cálidos pero fríos labios en los míos. Lo tome del cabello y lo jalé hasta donde estaba mi rostro, lo aferré y nos dimos otro beso, él tomo mis muñecas y trato de alejarme de el pero no pudimos, el deseo nos gano a los dos. Puso su mano en mi cintura subiendo un poco mi blusa y tocando mi calida piel con sus manos frías como el hielo, su otra mano la puso en mi nuca aferrandome a su rostro.

**FIN.**


End file.
